Rings and Nooses
by LeviAckerman12396
Summary: When putting a ring on your girlfriend's finger means, putting your neck in a noose, what a guy is to do? Really Sarada ought to have some tact.
1. Rings and Nooses

**Since we already know this is never going to happen, I wanted to get this off my chest.**

 **() () () () () () () () () ()**

Uzumaki Boruto shifted his sweaty palms in his lap. The chair he was sitting on, creaked slightly, showing his nervousness. While there was a hustle and bustle in the newly opened café as it was the rush hour, Boruto could not hear a thing or rather they weren't his focus and despite being 21 years old he was fidgeting under the gaze of two Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Sakura, who were eyeing him respectively.

How he came to his current predicament?

Let's rewind shall we?

 _ **FLASHBACK TO A TIME SOMEWHERE IN THE PAST**_

"Boruto-kun?" Sarada called out sweetly to her boyfriend of 3 years.

The next – to – be – Hokage was given a few breaks by his good – for – nothing dad and he wanted to make the best of them. But it was never a good thing when she called him like that.

"When are you going to ask my parents my hand in marriage?" She asked sitting down gently on the soft grass, right next to where he had been napping.

Ah-Oh.

That was a conversation he had been avoiding for some time.

"Ah I'm not sure." He scratched his head sheepishly.

"Mou, you need to face my parents you know?" She whined.

Boruto laughed, forcefully.

The prospect of facing a full developed Sharingan and The Fist of Fury did not really appeal to him.

Yeah.

He shuddered at the thought.

"Hey Sarada?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"Let's elope." He was serious.

Sarada looked at him for a moment.

"They'll agree you know." She giggled.

"After breaking every single bone in my body, sure."

Her giggles intensified.

The she punched him lightly in the chest.

"The Uzumaki Boruto I fell in love with can at least do that much." She winked' her eyes full of amusement.

And thus here he was. He must have been out of his mind when he had arranged the meeting.

"So, you wanted to tlk about something important?" Sakura smiled at him.

He flinched.

"Aaah…" He gulped. "You see…. I…"

"I…."

"….."

 _Why is this so hard?_ He thought.

His eyes suddenly widened as he felt two familiar chakras heading towards them.

It seemed as if Sasuke and Sakura had spotted them too.

Naruto waved at them.

"Sasuke, Sakura-chan? How are you doing? – Eh? Boruto? What happened?"

"He had something important to tell us." Sasuke motioned towards the 21 year old blonde.

Boruto jumped slightly.

"Ah… Well… I think every party related to the conversation should be present." He chickened out.

 _ **AND THUS A FEW MINUTES AND A SARADA LATER**_

"So…?" Sarada started. "You haven't asked them yet?"

"No." Boruto answered slightly shaking.

"And?" She pointed towards Naruto and Hinata.

"What are your parents doing here?"

"No idea." He answered. "They just decided to show up."

"And?" She pointed to herself. "What am I doing here?"

" Moral support?"

"Are you answering me or questioning me?"

Boruto had the decency to look ashamed.

"You just want me to ask them? Geez, can't you ask my hand in marriage without creating trouble?"

Silence.

"Ah.. Sarada-chan" Boruto was really sweating bucketful this time.

"Hmm?"

"You could have asked with more tact."

"Oh my ̴ Oh my ̴" Hinata gushed. "I thought it would take you forever to get together, knowing your mother."

There was a punch that broke the table in half.

No one except Boruto reacted. Was he the only one able to comprehend the impending doom?

"Oh my ̴ Hinata-chan ." Sakura said sweetly as she hadn't murdered the poor table. "Are you referring to your years of staling Naruto? No wonder Boruto-kun couldn't make a move."

"It's better than your disastrous love life Sakura-san."

"My disastrous love life is like thrilling roller coaster. Same cannot be said about yours Hinata-chan."

Boruto and Sarada could only look and meanwhile…

"Naruto, there's no way I can give your good for nothing son my precious daughter." Sasuke crossed his arms.

"Ha? You're the one who is his teacher. I bet he got all that good for nothingness for you." Naruto retorted.

"He's got your genes you dobe."

"Wanna go teme?"

"Gladly."

 _This is getting out of hand._ Boruto thought. _And what were their moms even fighting about in the first place?_

"You know what?" Sarada sighed.

"Hmm?"

"We should have just eloped. Save us the extra drama."

"I told you so."

() () () () () () () () () ()

 **Reviwes. : )**


	2. Afterwords

**Based on bankai777 idea, here's a sequel.**

 **() () () () () () () () () ()**

 _ **At the same time**_

Kushina and Mikoto gushed as they looked over their grandkids.

"Don't you think a baby pink gown would look absolutely stunning on Sarada?" Mikoto squealed.

"How about red?" Kushina offered. "It would match with her eyes."

"Ah! Sarada-chan would look beautiful in anything she wears."

"Right?"

And this conversation went on for eternity.

In one corner Minato shed happy tears with a goofy smile.

At another side Fugaku was glaring down at Boruto.

"I swear if he makes Sarada cry, even the Shinigami itself won't be able to stop me from making mincemeat out of him." He humphed.

"So _that's_ where Sasuke got his vengeance tendencies from." Itachi concluded in triumph.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

"Noooooooo!" Madara cried in anguish. "How did the Senju and Uchiha bloodline end up mixing?"

"Isn't that great?" Harashima patted him on the back.

"Now everyone can live happily ever after." He added cheerfully.

"Other than the poor groom, it seems." Tobirama muttered under his breath. "With everyone out to get him, I wouldn't be surprised he'd be declaring revenge next."

 **() () () () () () () () () ()**


End file.
